Never be Alone Again
by chelsea'97
Summary: One Shot! Fred's thoughts after the battle in eclipse. Must read 'short second life of Bree Tanner' to understand. Rated T for Suicide.


1**Well, I'm stuck out camping with no internet, so I'll start a new story**

FPOV

That was it, I was all alone.

Bree had decided to fight the yellow eyed vampires instead of going to Vancouver with me.

I hoped she would make it out alive, or as alive as we get.

I kept running until I exited the forest and into the sunlight. This special day when the sun makes us sparkle instead of explode into a pile of ashes was amazing. I made a note to myself to find out when the other three were.

I lid down on the field of grass I had come out into and sighed as I felt the warmth of the sun on my skin for I had no idea how long. I stayed there until night came and sadness washed over me, I wouldn't be able to go out into the sun the next morning unless I wanted to die.

I decided to stay until the sun started to rise, give Bree a chance to follow my scent. But then reality washed over me like a wave; Bree wasn't coming, she had died in the fight.

I felt a lump form in my throat and waited for the tears to come.

They didn't.

So vampires can't cry, I thought to myself. Any other day I would have thought that was cool, but at the moment I was attempting to cry, about the fact that Bree, the only person that even tried to be nice to me, was dead. Again.

I got up from my spot on the field and ran.

I didn't stop until I reached the Canadian border, when I noticed the sun was going to come up soon.

Very soon.

The tops of the trees were already hinted with a small amount of light and the sky was becoming brighter every minute. I'm going to die, I thought, this is the end.

At least, I realized, then I'll be with Bree, if there's an afterlife for vampires.

I cringed as the sun appeared and hit my skin.

Nothing but sparkles.

Riley lied to us when he said we'd burn in the sun.

But why did he lie? He didn't want us to escape, I thought, answering my own question. When he said he'd lost some of us to the sun, he'd meant they'd realized that nothing would happen and simply left.

I briefly considered hunting but I was completely full from that cruise ship of humans that we had had the day before yesterday and was stuck with nothing to do.

I sighed and started running back to Seattle to see if Bree had actually lived and just stayed back with the others for some celebration feast or something.

In my heart I knew I wasn't going back to Seattle to see if Bree was alive, I knew she and most likely everyone else was dead. Bree wasn't the type of person to break a promise like that.

She may not have said much to me, but she did stay next to me behind my couch and left her books for me when she was finished with them and stuck by my side when we went into the sun for the first time. She also didn't call me 'Freaky Fred' like the rest of the people we stayed with. To her I was just Fred.

I mean, like I couldn't help it that I wanted peace and quiet and used my ability of revulsion to keep people away from me.

Bree was different.

I collapsed onto the ground and started crying my tearless sobs. I missed her. As a matter of fact I also missed Raoul's gang of super loud jerks and Kristie's gang of self-absorbed girlie girls. And even kind of Riley, in an I-still-hate-you-I-just-miss-watching-you-yell-at-people kind of way.

I wondered if _she _was still alive. Our creator.

I arrived back at Seattle and had lunch, a lone hiker.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard two voices; a boy and a girl. I assumed they were vampires due to the lack of heartbeats and I didn't smell any blood what-so-ever.

I turned on my invisibility thing and silently headed in the direction of the voices.

I climbed up in the trees and saw a tall man clearly over six feet with blonde hair. He was also very muscular and somewhat resembled me.

He was sat with his back to a tree and snuggled into his side was a short girl with inky black, short spikey hair. She was tracing scars that covered the boys skin.

The girl looked up at the boy and I noticed she had golden eyes. "You didn't need to get this scar you know" she said tracing over a particular scar on the boys arm, "all you had to do was let me fight for myself."

I almost gasped, which would have risked blowing my cover. Those were some of the yellow eyed vampires that we were-everyone but me fought.

"I couldn't let you get hurt Alice" the boy replied "you mean too much to me" he kissed Alice's hair.

"But you have to admit, I'm a pretty good fighter. I took down three of the newborns all by myself" she smiled, obviously pleased with herself.

And she confirmed my suspicions, the rest of us had lost the fight and were dead.

The boy replied by pulling Alice into his lap. "I love you Alice" he said.

Alice snuggled into his embrace "I love you Jasper" she said.

I hopped down out of the tree and ran, once again feeling loneliness wash over me, seeing Alice and Jasper who had each other and would never be alone.

I gathered a pile of wood once I finally stopped running. When I thought it was big enough I took my lighter out of my pocket and lit the wood so I had a blazing bonfire in front of me.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the flames.

I would never be alone again.

**whaddaya think? Too depressing? Too short? Review please!**

.


End file.
